


prince charming

by currentlycrying



Series: supernatural short crossovers [13]
Category: Supernatural, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Big dorks, Cuties, Domestic, M/M, Prince Charming - Freeform, Princes, Supernatural - Freeform, all fluff makes the tough guys melt, flynn rider - Freeform, please enjoy my fellow trash babies, the big bang theory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“please be Flynn Rider, please be Flynn Rider, please be Flynn Rider.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	prince charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstiel/gifts).



> uhh i liked this episode idk, sorry i didnt know which train qUOTE I LIKED THE MOST SORRY i HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! thiS IS 4 YOU BBY <3

Castiel Novak had a long day working at his work. He walked in the small apartment door he shared with his boyfriend, Dean Winchester, and put down his brief case on the couch as a voice came from the bedroom, “Cas, I’ve got a surprise for you,” Dean Winchester’s voice echoed playfully. Castiel closed his eyes and whispered over and over again, “Please be Flynn Rider. Please be Flynn Rider. Please be Flynn Rider.” Slowly opening his eyes, a Dean Winchester stood there in full Flynn Rider garb leaving an aroused Castiel still standing in the door way.

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA:
> 
> “Sam, all prince charming needs to wake up is a kiss,” Gabriel said sing songy from the couch.  
> “I heard you the first time,” Sam said still focusing on his laptop.


End file.
